Volume 19/Extras
Extra content from Volume 19. Meanwhile -Fat Gum- Taishiro: Sorry Nighteye! I've gotta do better, going forward. Day 2 Taishiro: 'Preciate the help, recovery girl! I'm back in action! Day 3 Taishiro: I'll make sure I'm bigger than ever! Day 4 Taishiro: Get back here punk!! Taishiro: Fat's back!! Kaminari is upset with Iida for rejecting the idea of a "Maid Café" Kaminari: On behalf of myself and everyone… Why did you reject my maid cafe idea? Iida: We couldn’t possibly compete with lunch rush's food, flavorwise. Eri's Profile *Age: 6 *Birthday: December 21 *Height: 110 cm *Favorite Thing: Apples Behind The Scenes They didn't manage to include the whole sequence of events, but in light of the visit in this chapter... Aizawa bought Eri some new clothes for going out and about, but the sweater was really unfashionable, so her nurse picked out something more stylish. Good job, Nurse. Walk it off, Aizawa. Since she loves apples, I'd like to have her interact with Tokoyami at some point (who also loves apples). For reference: extremely unfashionable sweater (with bottoms) Tsutsutaka Agoyamato and Chikuchi Togeike Tsutsutaka Agoyamato Chikuchi Togeike Choosing the name of the Band Denki: Let's call our band "Spark Electrikids"!! Fumikage: "Midnight funeral march." Katsuki: "Me." Momo: Given that it's class A putting this together why not "A Band"? Kyoka: Perfect! That's cute. Diligent About Production Values! Kojiro: Still painting that, Monoma? Neito: Going for ultimate realism. Danjuro Tobita (Gentle Criminal)'s Profile *Age: 32 *Birthday: August 29 *Height: 181 cm *Favorite Thing: High-quality tea The Supplement I personally love YouTubers and make a point of watching them... every day, basically. Seeing these people devote themselves to entertainment is something to behold. He was underemployed for a while, but after several years of saving up money, he made preparations to start playing the part of "Gentle." Manami Aiba (La Brava)'s Profile *Age: 21 *Birthday: February 14 *Height: 111 cm *Favorite Thing Person: Gentle Personally Delighted S-san from editorial (who did great work on Spring Weapon No. 01, for all seven volumes!) praised me for La Brava. It's not often I hear anything from anyone besides my own editor, so that was kind of wonderful. First the Masegaki kids, then Eri, now her... A lot of tiny people, lately. They're fun to draw. Bibimi Kenranzaki's Profile *Age: 17 *Birthday: March 5 *Height: 160 cm *Favorite Things: Gorgeous people, gorgeous things The Beautiful Too beautiful. Drawing those eyelashes is so fun. The Scrapped Costumes Why scrapped? Too cool. Not playful enough. Female Male Neckties 63 Spandex Afterword Feels like just yesterday we ere celebrating getting into double digits with the volumes, and now we're already at volume 19. About to hit the twenties. I originally envisioned that, assuming the serialization went swimmingly, the series would end at about this length, but it just keeps stretching out. Funny how that happens...! It was either last year or the year before, in an interview with some foreign media outlet, that I said, "We might e seeing more from Shinso." But that still hasn't happened. Anyhow, the story's really stretching out. Or you might say expanding? I'm working on the next volume at full throttle, so thanks for reading!! Tsuyu: See you next time. Staff introduction Fushimi-kun Ultimate artist Ikeda-kun Ultimate modesty Yuzawa-san Ultimate physique Sakaino-kun Ultimate bachelor Yoritomi-san Ultimate editor Noguchi-kun Ultimate photographer Fujiya-kun Thanks for everything!! We'll hang out again!! Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras